


never let me go

by dandelion_san



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_san/pseuds/dandelion_san
Summary: Victor's boyfriend might have a tail instead of legs, but they make it work. (Mermaid!AU)





	never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> [Never Let Me Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMBTvuUlm98) by Florence & the Machine
> 
> Also, Victor lives in some unnamed coastal town in the US, somewhere in New England probably.

At least once every month, Victor takes his softest, largest quilt and drives during the latest of hours to a secret cove hidden by moss and old overgrowth.

It didn’t used to be so secret – back before all the tourists noticed the small coastal town, it used to be known as Lover’s Nook. Someone had even laid out stones for a path, where it was worn smooth. Then the tourists started to come, boosting their economy and letting the spot fade away from memory in the excitement that followed. Now there is a fallen tree in the way, where moss and ivy hangs from the branches and obscures the stone path.

There are names, initials, and little messages that are carved into the trees as you walk down it. Inside the cove on the rock itself are years of love letters.

Victor has once taken a sharp rock, drawing a heart and wrote: VICTOR + YUURI. It was so cliché, so cheesy and he’d smiled giddily the entire time. Yuuri loved it too; he traced the lines with his precious fingers and smiled so pretty. Victor wants to see that expression on his face forever.

Tonight, Victor parks his car by the road as he always does and walks the rest of the way there, using his phone’s flashlight so he can see through the dark of the woods. He steps carefully over the branches, brushing green out of his way, and onto smooth stone. The path of love, as he likes to call it.

When he finally makes it down into the cove, he sits by the water with the quilt in his lap and waits for Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri’s tail is showy with varying shades of blue that freckles with tiny pale spots. His fins veil-like as it trails, fine as lace. It used to make him self-conscious – such a flirty thing – and during performances he wouldn’t know what to do with it. But, Victor once caressed his hand down the side of his tail and murmured that it looked as if someone had painted the galaxy onto it. The memory makes him smile now, a dark thrill he takes to his dance which proudly shows in seductive flares.

Victor is always careful when he wraps Yuuri up in the old quilt. He kisses skin and scales, tucking every little bit of tail inside the blanket with such gentleness that it makes Yuuri just a little flustered. He knows Victor is scared of tearing the delicate membranes of his fins, which is such a cute fear, honestly. Yuuri’s already ripped them so many times on reefs and from plastic in the ocean so it’s not a new thing for him. Fins heal quickly. But the way Victor furrows his brows in concentration and worry is so sweet.

Victor inspects him one last time to make sure nothing is sticking out. Then, he puts his arms under Yuuri’s arms and tail, lifting him. Yuuri delights in this show of strength and Victor shows it off, even as his muscles tire and his face turns red with exertion under his weight as he walks them up the path.

“My dearest fisherman,” Yuuri sings the whole time with a pat to his cheek. “How far will he go when his arms shakes me so?”

“This fisherman would carry you across mountains,” Victor manages to wheeze out and Yuuri laughs.

He tells him, “You dropped me the first time.”

“And I kissed you better!” Victor smooches his nose. “Just like this. And this.” A wet smack to the neck and another to the blanket-covered shoulder. Yuuri shrieks through his laughter.

“Stop! You’ll drop me again!”

“This fisherman has the strength of a hundred – no, a _thousand_ men. I will never drop you.” Victor adjusts his grip when they get to the fallen tree, maneuvering carefully through the branches even as he teases Yuuri.

Somehow, they make it to his car with no incident.

 

* * *

 

There are stacks of books and even more Internet bookmarks on ocean mythology at Victor’s house. He’s read so many, but his attention always turns to the old Hans Christian Anderson tale of _The Little Mermaid_. The story bothers him on so many levels, and he reads it to Yuuri just to complain.

“He just treats her like a pet,” he says. He’s sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch, facing the inflatable kiddie pool that’s set up for Yuuri. It’s too small to accommodate all of his tail so it drapes over one side where the fin trails out. “And how could he not notice the amount of pain she’s in when she’s dancing? Then this bastard goes and falls in love with some other woman.” He’s so offended every time he reads it.

“He was in love with the princess from the start,” Yuuri reminds him with small amusement. “They loved each other and the Mermaid saw it and let it go.” He studies Victor for a moment then asks, “Why does it make you so sad?”

Victor crawls forward to the plastic pool. He cups Yuuri’s face. “If I were the prince, I would drape you in jewels and kiss your feet. I’d carry you so your feet wouldn’t have to touch the ground. I would show you off and everybody would know how gorgeous you are.”

“My fisherman prince,” Yuuri says dryly, but he’s smiling. Victor traces the contours of his face almost absent-mindedly with his thumb, and commits this moment to memory. The way the morning sun lights up the flecks of red in his irises and how it makes the water sparkle around him. Yuuri always shines, but like this, he looks so soft and warm and inviting.

“How can he think of anything else?” Victor says softly. He never wants Yuuri to feel forced to change himself for him.

Yuuri leans forward and nuzzles into his hand. “You’re projecting.”

“Maybe just a little.” Victor closes the final distance and breathes him in.

 

* * *

 

After the first time, Makkachin learns not to jump into Yuuri’s pool, but she still tries to get as close to him as possible. She’s always confused by his tail and likes to bark at it. But she’s smart enough to realize that it’s a part of his anatomy so doesn’t bite.

She keeps him company on the days Victor is at work, bringing him toys and affection. She brings her leash once and is so despondent about not being able to go on a walk that she just collapses onto the floor with a low whine. Yuuri feels terrible about it and wonders if he should bargain for legs, just for her.

But the old girl gets up, and goes to the windows to bark at squirrels. Yuuri loves her immensely.

When Victor comes back, he has a plastic bag of something delicious. “Honey, I’m home,” he sing-songs. Makkachin howls with excitement, rushing him, and her tail is wagging so fast that it’s a blur. Yuuri snorts with laughter and admires Victor in his suit.

“Welcome home,” he sings back. Victor leans down to peck him on the lips. “Mm. What did you get?” His stomach grumbles.

“Pad-Thai,” Victor says. “Noodles. I got yours with beef and shrimp. How was our girl?”

“Brave as always. She certainly taught those squirrels a lesson!”

Victor coos at Makkachin as she whines and rolls on the floor for him. “Such a good girl,” he tells her. “Who’s a good girl? You are, you are our good girl! Makka-Makka-Makkachin!” He gets her so excited that she barks and wriggles her butt.

But he sees the leash and freezes. He glances at Yuuri who sighs and waves his hand.

“I can handle being hungry for twenty more minutes,” he says. Victor nods, but he stares at him for a while. Yuuri tilts his head, curious. “What is it?” he finally asks when Victor doesn’t say anything.

“It’s just,” Victor starts and trails off.

“Just…?” Yuuri prompts. There’s an odd smile spreading across Victor’s face.

“It just occurred to me that I am a lucky man.”

It’s sentimental and adoring – Yuuri covers his face and squeaks out, “Just go walk her!” Victor laughs, kissing his hair before leaving. When he hears the door shut, Yuuri finally uncovers his face.

He’s smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is fascinated by humans dancing and Victor’s YouTube recommendations is now being overtaken by various dancing videos along with funny cats, Gordon Ramsey, figure-skating, and space documentaries. Yuuri has such eclectic taste. 

If there’s one aspect of his anatomy that Victor doesn’t like, then it’s how he can’t personally take him dancing. Victor wishes he could twirl Yuuri around and dip him. He wants to engage in a passionate tango and other times, he dreams about slow dancing in the rain. Yuuri’s tail is long and heavy, and even if he picks him up, it’ll drag on the floor. So to compensate, Victor holds him in a bridal carry and spin him around or sway. He’s lighter without the added weight of the quilt so it’s easier, but his arms will scream at him after a while.

Still, it’s worth it to hear Yuuri’s melodic humming in his ears and feel his arms around his neck. His shirt is completely drenched with water at this point but he doesn’t care.

Victor manages to do a small dip sway and Yuuri sighs happily. “How do merpeople dance?” Victor asks.

“I’ll show you one day,” Yuuri answers.

 

* * *

 

He likes to take baths with Victor. After washing each other’s hairs and bodies, Victor will fill the tub with new water and fill it with bubbles. They manage to fit both of them in the cramped tub somehow with Yuuri laying against Victor’s chest in an embrace. Victor’s legs are splayed on either side of them awkwardly and Yuuri’s tail has to drape over the side, but they make it work and cuddle lazily.

“Did you know Yuri is famous at school now?” Victor murmurs into the crook of his neck. He’s referring to his younger cousin who met Yuuri a few months ago. It was an interesting time, not one that either of them thinks of too fondly for Yuuri had almost died from water pollution.

“Is he?” Yuuri yawns as he strokes Victor’s arms. Behind him, he can feel Victor nodding. He feels sleepy with content.

“His classmates figured out it was him who got arrested during the summer and now they think he’s in the Russian mafia. They’re more terrified than they ever have been.”

Yuuri laughs incredulously. Yuri is a good kid at heart, even if he is a little shit. He saved his life after all. Victor expresses his agreement with a deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

It always feels a little bittersweet when Victor wraps Yuuri back up in the blanket and drives back to the cove. He won’t be coming home to Yuuri everyday anymore, but he’ll come down to the sea or to the cove instead.

There is a small boat in the cove that Yuuri had found somewhere and stashed ever since. He slips back into the water with ease while Victor rolls up his sweats and wades out, pushing the boat further and further until he can climb in and let Yuuri take control of it.

Yuuri steers the boat out through a narrow opening and into the sea. Victor takes a deep breath, revels in the caress of the salty wind.

He’s deep out into the sea now, but he’s not worried. Even if Yuuri suddenly loses the boat, the local colony knows him. The human man that loves one of their own and more importantly, brings him back to the ocean. They like his cousin Yuri more of course, but Victor is still accepted and they will help him should he ever need it.

Beside the boat, Yuuri pops his head out of the water, eyes sparkling. He pulls his upper body to the side and touches his face.

“Hello, fisherman.” He’s being coy and Victor leans forward.

“My, what a lovely creature. Do you come here often?” He punctuates this with a wink, which makes Yuuri roll his eyes. He moves his hands down to Victor’s arms.

“Dance with me, Victor,” he sings and pulls him under. The water is cold and the salt burns his throat. A tingly kiss is pressed between his brows and Victor can open his eyes. Another kiss to his lips, chaste, but something warm passes into him and he can breathe.

Floating in front of him, Yuuri is smiling. “It only lasts for an hour, but it’s enough,” he says. His voice sounds strange under water. Eerie. Haunting. Melodic. Victor is reminded of the way Yuuri’s face warps sometimes, the way it goes alien when his eyes gets too sharp or his lips too full, or even the way his face becomes too beautiful and terrifying. It’s a reminder of his nature, but Victor will never avert his eyes.

In the water he can’t speak, so he nods instead. Yuuri’s eyes flash gold. “Watch,” he says. “ _Watch_.”

And Victor does, as Yuuri dances around him. It’s subtle and seductive. It makes Victor breathless and he moves with him, feels the way Yuuri’s tail sensually brush against his legs. Close, intimate. Passionate, and then slow as Yuuri cradles his cheeks with both hands, looking right at him, and _sways_. His fins are spread out around them like lace, like ruffles on a dress, like a wedding veil, and the way it moves in the water is absolutely ethereal. Divine.

Gods, Victor never wants this to end.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, Yuuri pulls himself and Victor into the boat and curls against him. They lay, staring at the wide, glittering sky above. Yuuri blushes at the memory of their dance and hopes no one tells Victor it was a rendition of another certain dance.

“The stars reflect your tail,” Victor says, still breathless. Yuuri wants to kiss him and so he does.

“Isn’t it the other way around,” he mumbles into his lips and he feels it curl. “You said someone painted the galaxy on me.”

“Clearly I was wrong,” Victor assures. He moves his hands to Yuuri’s hips and strokes there adoringly. “The galaxy was made because of you.”

Yuuri can’t even laugh. He rests his head on the other man’s chest, closing his eyes and listens to the sound of a beloved heart beating. He wishes Victor could stay all night. He’s happy Victor could trust him like this.

“That is so cheesy. Movie-worthy.”

“Is my darling blushing?” Victor sounds delighted and Yuuri nips him in warning. Victor’s chest rumbles when he laughs, and he moves his hand over Yuuri’s wet back.

Yuuri sighs, thinks of a pair of golden rings he’d found in a shipwreck. Next time, surely.

 


End file.
